


Pour elle

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-ce que Frank ne ferait pas pour Hazel…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour elle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Bon, au jour où j'écris ces lignes, je ne suis qu'au tome 3 de Heroes of Olympus, on m'a dit que cette histoire ne contredisait pas le canon, mais bon, merci d'avoir ça en tête quand même. Toujours est-il, j'aime beaucoup ce couple à trois, et j'avais envie de parcourir un peu les pensées de Frank sur Leo, et leur histoire (les relations polyamoureuses, c'est cool!)

Frank n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les gens qui n'étaient pas hétéro. Juste qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter avant d'arriver au camp. Pas qu'il ait été élevé dans un environnement intolérant, non, juste que la plupart des amis de sa mère étaient d'autre soldats, et que même au Canada, les militaires homo, ça n'existait pas. On ne lui en avait pas vraiment parlé, et il s'était suffisamment fait traiter de pédé à l'école pour prendre ça comme une insulte.

Alors quand Leo était arrivé dans sa petite histoire d'amour, il s'était dit d'abord que ça ne le concernait pas. Enfin… Hazel était amoureuse de lui, c'était certain, mais aussi de Leo, et bizarrement, au lieu de le rendre jaloux, Frank avait compris. Il voulait qu'Hazel soit heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait, et elle l'était avec Leo, il la faisait rire (bon, il faisait rire Frank aussi, avouons), et voir ses yeux d'or pétiller était la plus belle chose au monde pour Frank. Et puis elle était heureuse aussi avec lui, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné pour Leo, bien au contraire. Alors il s'en était parfaitement contenté. Ils marchaient main dans la main tous les trois sur la plage, Frank prenait Hazel dans ses bras pendant qu'elle embrassait Leo, et il avait cru que tout serait aussi simple.

Mais il avait oublié un léger détail. Un léger détail plutôt énorme, d'ailleurs, et qui lui rongeait le crâne depuis un long moment. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse ne pas plaire à Hazel, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas elle qui semblait avoir un problème avec passer à l'étape supérieure, c'était surtout Frank qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se débrouiller de leur troisième larron. Il aurait pu tout simplement demander à Hazel, ou à Leo, mais Frank étant Frank, il devenait rouge pivoine et bafouillait chaque fois qu'il regardait l'un ou l'autre dans les yeux et finissait par changer de sujet.

Du coup, il y pensait, tout le temps, et les baisers de plus en plus chauds d'Hazel n'y arrangeaient rien. Il en rêvait, de jour comme de nuit. Il voyait Hazel, évidemment, ses cheveux bouclés sur l'oreiller comme une crinière de lion, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Il se voyait l'embrasser encore et encore alors qu'elle le chevauchait, il voyait la sueur perler sa peau et ses yeux briller comme deux lacs d'or impérial fondu. Et de plus en plus, il voyait Leo. D'abord il avait rêvé de Leo qui les regardait. Son sourire mutin, sa langue qui passait sur ses lèvres, son regard d'encre plongé dans le sien. Et puis il avait rêvé d'Hazel et Leo, ensemble. Il l'avait vu glisser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, il avait vu Hazel s'arquer en agrippant les draps, et tourner la tête vers Frank, lui sourire, lui tendre la main…

Et puis, une nuit, il n'y avait pas eu Hazel dans son rêve. Il s'était réveillé en nage, et très mal à l'aise dans son bas de pyjama. Il avait à nouveau rougi comme une pivoine quand il avait retrouvé Hazel et Leo, il avait un peu bafouillé, mais ce jour-là, il avait embrassé Hazel, et puis il avait pris Leo par la nuque, il avait cherché quelque chose dans ses yeux, une réponse, n'importe quoi, et avait laissé le latino se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser timidement. 


End file.
